Change
by Pikachoo
Summary: Ash and Misty are both older. Misty has a very importaint trip to the doctors. Brock gives up his dream to be a pokemon breeder and becomes a doctor, see what happens! Read and review. Please?


Change  
  
  
Ok, just to let you know, the ages are...  
  
Ash= 19  
Misty= 20  
Brock=25  
  
Misty woke up. "Priiiiiii" Cheered Togepi. Misty smiled and picked Togepi up.  
  
"Morning Togepi." She smiled.   
  
Misty had to go to the doctors today, to find out something really importaint. She had to see if she was pregnant.  
  
"Ash! Where are you?" Shouted Misty.  
  
"I'm outside"Shouted Ash.  
  
"Come in and get your breakfast!!!" Screamed Misty.  
  
"Woah, Misty I really think that I'm gonna have a son!" Said Ash.  
  
"You never know, I might not be pregnant. And if I am, it may not be a boy!" She told him.  
  
Misty got into the car.  
  
"Ash? Hurry up!" Shouted Misty.  
  
Coming Misty!" Shouted Ash.  
  
Ash drove Misty to the docters.  
  
"Misty Ketchum I presume?" Asked the nurse.  
  
"Yeah, that's me."Replied Misty.  
  
"This child will be very lucky you know, I'd love to have the worlds greatest Pokemon Master as a father."  
  
"Yeah, I hope he or she follows in my footsteps!." Said Ash.  
  
"Dr Slate, your patients are here." Said the nurse.  
  
"Misty! Ash! Long time, no see." Said Brock.  
  
Misty and Ash ran up to Brock and gave him a big hug.   
  
"I heard about your appointment, so I tried to get you."  
  
Brock took a few tests on Misty.  
  
"Well, it looks good. I'll get the results to you as soon as I can." Brock told them.  
  
Misty and Ash got home.   
  
"Ash, I'm tired." Misty told Ash.  
  
"You wanna go to sleep, I'll make the dinner."  
  
"Yeah, I invited Brock over."  
  
"Brock? Ok, one extra dinner to be made then?"  
  
"Yeah, is that ok?"  
  
"Sure, always happy to cook for Brock, he did it for us when we were younger."  
  
Misty went upstairs and Ash made her some tea. Then Ash went back downstairs to make dinner. The doorbell rang.  
  
"Come in Brock!"Shouted Ash.  
  
Brock helped Ash make the table. Ash put out the chilli and in the kitchen, prepared desert. He made Brock a little bit of chocolate cake and him and Misty always had the normal sponge cake with the really nice, soft icing on top.  
  
Ash went upstairs and woke Misty up and then helped her downstairs and sat her at the table.  
  
"So, what are the results?" Asked Misty, as she sat down at the table.  
  
Brock nodded. "You're definetly gonna have a baby."  
  
Misty and Ash cheered. "I'll phone my mom after dinner." Said Ash.  
  
"I wish that I had someone to tell, but my sisters wouldn't care!" Sighed Misty.  
  
They all eat their dinner then discussed about babys names. Ash told his mum. She seemed really happy for them and really sorry for Misty cuz no one would feel happy for her.  
  
9 months later, Ash and Misty left Brock in charge of the house. Ash and Misty wanted to get out before the baby was born. They'd been invited to a dance to celebrate the baby shower. The baby was due next week.  
  
"You wanna dance?" Ash asked Misty.   
  
"Sure!"  
  
Misty was wearing a nice long white dress that her mother gave her before she died. It had little patterns around it. Ash stared at Misty while they were dancing.  
  
"You look beutiful." Said Ash. Misty smiled. Near the end of the song, Ash grabed Misty and gave her a french kiss. Ash felt something kick as he pressed his stomach against hers. Misty screamed.  
  
"Misty..."  
  
"I... I'm in labour! Get me to a hospital!  
  
Ash phoned Brock to pick them up and take them to the hospital. Misty was breathing deeply.   
  
"You're ok honey, just be calm." Ash told Misty.  
  
Misty was in hospital. She'd already had some kicks.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaah!" Misty screamed. The nurses ran up to her and Ash & Brock got put outside.  
  
"Misty... you'll be ok." Sighed Ash before he was outside.  
  
From outside, Ash could hear Misty screaming. "I hope that she's ok!" He told Brock. Brock nodded "She'll be fine."  
  
"Mr Ketchum, you may see your children now!" The nurse said.  
  
"Children?" Ash whispered.  
  
Ash walked in. There, sat Misty with 2 children in her hands.   
  
"Cute." Said Ash. Misty gave Ash a kiss. "So, what are we gonna name them?"  
  
"How about Hakira and Richie?"  
  
Boy and girl? Cool!"  
  
Misty smiled then gave Ash the babies to hold. Then Misty fell asleep. Ash put the babies in their beds and went out and told Brock the good news.  
  
The End.  
  
By Pikachoo  
  



End file.
